Lets Play Dress Up
by MagykalIndianFrog
Summary: Because i love halloween.


**Lets Play Dress-Up**

**Hi Guys! Haven't written in a while, but then again I don't care. Just a quick one-shot to show how much I love this holiday. Happy Halloween!**

Oh, I never liked Halloween.

All the children in their little costumes never took me seriously. They would say 'Trick or treat!' and I would tell them I didn't stock sweets. Then I'd get my house egged. Yeah, Halloween sucks.

But this year, Vince is being persistent. Oh, how he loves to dress up. I don't get it, but he wants to go 'trick or treating' which is for small children and the odd teenagers that have nothing better to do, not two fully-grown men, a shaman, and a gorilla. Yeah, Naboo and Bollo have agreed to it. Naboo is going as a vampire (courtesy of all his capes), Bollo is going as a gorilla (imaginative), and Vince said he had a special surprise. As I said, Halloween sucks.

Now, I was worried about this 'special surprise' because when Vince sais that, it usually results in me getting hurt.

I walked into the kitchen to find Naboo, in full vampire gear, carving a pumpkin.

"Hey Howard," he said, his lisp worse than usual with the fangs in "Vince said to give you this to change into." I looked down at the mirror-ball suit. He had to be joking. I told him this, and he just shrugged, turning back to carve some teeth into a gappy orange pumpkin mouth.

I walked upstairs, dreading having to wear this. I turned to mine and Vince's shared room. Before I could turn the doorknob, I heard a yell from inside.

"No Howard! Not yet! The surprise isn't ready!" I sighed. This would be a long night.

I stepped into the old broom closet. I liked it in there. It was where I always went when I just needed to be away from all the commotion my flat-mates caused.

I took off my shoes and socks. I was not looking forward to 'trick or treating' anywhere near as much as Vince was. I slipped my arm into the mirror-ball suit and did up the zip at the back. I had no idea what he expected me to go as. I put on the white boots and black feather boa, then the large black wig.

I knew I looked like an idiot, but if I didn't put it on now, Bollo would force me into it later.

I walked out of the broom closet, and caught sight of myself in Vince's 'necessary' full-length hall mirror. I was dressed exactly like him. I laughed at my all too Vince-ish appearance, and realised how stupid I really looked.

My limbs were too long for the suit, and I had a slightly muscled chest (I'm not vain) so it stretched awkwardly, and the wig so didn't suit me. Plus, I looked so camp, I could rival Gok Wan.

The door to my shared room opened to reveal a small man in oversized corduroys, a jazzy Hawaiian shirt, sandals, and a jazz hat. That man was Vince Noir.

For a little while we just stared at each other in silence, but it didn't last for long, because the next second, we both fell over with laughter.

I was crumpled on the floor, wheezing, trying to catch my breath. I turned to Vince, seeing his face go blue.

"You know what?" I said, when I was finally able to breathe again.

"What?"

"You're brilliant at costume choice."

As I said it, he blushed slightly and a cocky smile played about his face. "Well they do call me the Halloween Guru." I rolled my eyes "Come on, lets go.

As we walked downstairs, I suddenly dreaded having to go outside like this. I looked horrible. Naboo and Bollo came out of their room- "Come on Bollo, Vince and Howard are probably ready by…" he trailed off as he saw us. Another awkward silence, and then they both started laughing, and then me and Vince started laughing at Bollo's gorilla costume. Yeah, Bollo was wearing a gorilla costume over his fur. He looked worse then I did. Idiot.

When we had all calmed down, Vince took us outside. It was cold, and I was wearing a thin jumpsuit, so you could guess how I was feeling.

Vince's 'surprise' wasn't as bad as I thought. Actually, it was pretty clever. This was kind of fun really, going door to door, asking for sweets, getting creped out stares from some adults, others just laughing at us.

'You know what?' I thought to myself, a stupid grin on my face, 'Maybe Halloween isn't that bad after all.'

**Hope you liked that! As I said, a quick one-shot to show how much I love Halloween!**


End file.
